perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner Quests: Untamed
Level 20 – 29 → These are the Untamed race quests for levels 1-29. Coordinates are listed for each quest, which can be copied and pasted into the Assistant in order to easily find the appropriate NPC. Many of these quests have been removed; some of those that are under level 20 that still exist, can also be found among Celestial Vale Quests, such as Dawn of a New Age ;Notes Quest Rewards: Celestones given as quest rewards are often random (Human, Heaven, Earth, or Fragment). Sometimes, a celestone may not be given to one person, yet given to another for the same quest. Celestones have been listed in the reward column as an idea of the average reward. Quest Level: Quests with a level '# ?' have a disputed level depending on the information source. These quest levels need to be verified. Quest Type: Normal'' quests are the most common type of quest and involve killing different monsters and talking to NPCs. Messenger normal quests just involve talking to NPCs, while Collection normal quests involve finding items in the world. Timed quests may involve killing monsters or may just require you to collect something within the time limit. Culti quests are those required to increase your Cultivation level. Challenge quests are important quests that often involve killing a boss monster and usually require forming a squad with other players.'' At Level 20, you will be able to go to Lost City to continue your quests; choose Quest > Perfect World at a Teleport Master or choose Glorious Return at Sekron Shien, Coldgrin Stone, Lerne Feyan, Lok Eosin, Wu Izen, Colormask, Senior Scribe, Shawle, Heartmark, Celestial Immortal, Fearen or Len Zweito get there. The teleport at 20 used to be to Archosaur, from the home city. * First Look At The World - > City of the Lost Tour - 20-28 Speed of the Moon item for runspeed, lasts 60 days * Broken Bridge Village 22-28 * Emergency * Untamed's Initiate - Minister Armor; visit the Crafting NPCs * First Time in the City * Coalition in Heart * Good Things Cost More * The Beloved Daughter * New But Not Bad * Charm Design 21-28 * Turtle Shell Armor 21-28 * Fight against Injustice 21-28 * Tauroc Angler 22-28 * Amazing Black Oil 22-28 * Craftsman Pai 22-28 * Common Remedy 23-28 * Yummy Soup! 23-28 * Nothing In the Way 23-28. Minister Neck Accessory * The Secret of Victory 23-28 * Heart of a Kid 23-28 * Brotherhood 24-28 * Sharptooth Wolf Blood 24-28. Minister Ring. - A Bad Omen 24-28. * Endless Nightmares 24-28 * Interracial Love 25-32 * The Eaten Pig 25-32 * A Time to Strike 25-32 * Rock Slash 25-32 - Lost and Found 26-32 * Aqua Source Contamination 25-32. PrerequisiteS (very unusual, perhaps unique in having two quests required beforehand): Endless Nightmares AND A Time to Strike * A Scout's Mission 26-32 * The Test 27-32 * Charing Sable 27-32 * The Brave Heart 27-32 * Eternal, Not Happiness 27-32. Common Gem. * [] 28-32 * [ Level 1 – 5 Level 6 – 10 Level 11 – 15 Level 16 – 19 At Level 20, you will be able to go to Archosaur to continue your quests; just talk to Teleport Master Yu to get there. It will cost 3000 coins. Links * Quests * Untamed Cultivation Quests * Venomancer Pet Quests Category:Quests Category:Beginner Quests Category:Untamed Quests Category:Untamed